Will-Power
Will-Power Will-Power is the ninth episode of season two of ~Fabulous, WILL CENTRIC EPISODE BITCH Plot Children's Playground Will sat in the playground, and watched the children, Will wasn't a pedo, Cass was. Will was (as he says himself) "I'm The Bitch That Is The Bitchest Most Fabulous Bitch To Ever Bitch Bitches", Will was there to see how the children looked, Because Will was working on something, An invention, That he called, "The Spicester" It was going to be fabulous. Will heard something in the bush next to him, A Wild Luke Appeared! They watched the children together, And kissed, Because they sexualy loved each other. Luke asked Will about "The Spicester". Will told him it was some fabulous bitching thing, That aged children quickly, Will planned to age all the children in the club, Because they were useless babies, And Will could do what he wanted, Because he was the father, Will named it "The Spicester", becuase Will likes the Spice Girls, With a sexualy driven passion. Luke fapped. Super Friends! Club House Will came home, And took all the children, Into his bedroom, Then he took off all their clothes, And put all of them, In, "The Spicester". And left the room. Jess watched as Cass made out with Wina, Jess was angry now, Kerwin saw angry Jess, Kerwin kissed Jess, They had anger sex, Hayley stripped, Luke fapped, Sarah sang, Everyone cried because it was so beautiful, Fluffehkins walked in, And tried to seduce Luke, Fluffehkins meowed, Luke grabbed Fluffehkins, and threw him out the door, Hayley bitch-slapped Luke, "Stay away from my Pussy." Hayley then purred, And strutted outside to get Fluffehkins, Luke fapped, Hayley's slapped turned him on. Suddenly Will burst into the room, Wearing a dress, And heels, And make-up, And a wig, And women's underwear, And boobs, Will was singing Spice Girls. "Yo! I tell you want, What I really-" Then Sasha told Will to shut up, Sahsa then tried to kiss Hayleys pussy, Fluffehkins scratched Sasha's face. Sasha liked it. Luke fapped. Nightime Will was singing again, No one was listening, Because he was terrible, Except for Jess, Sarah, And Luke, They liked his voice, Kerwin then walked up to Will, Kissed him, Kerwin is a player, Then slapped him, Kerwin still hates Will, Because Will is a Bitch, Kerwin hates bitches, But Will doesn't hate Kerwin. After Will's sexy performance, He went to check on, "The Spicester" It was done, The babies had aged, Wina was now a teenager, Michael was now a young adult, Willow and Emmet were both fourteen, But there been a problem, Gem and Jadiah didnt age, They had morphed together, And were now two bodies connected, Kerwin walked in, And kissed all the babies (who were now older), Kerwin left. Cass walked in, and picked up Wina, They had sex, On Will's bed, Luke walked in, Luke fapped. Will looked at what he had done, and smiled, "Im a bitch" Next Episode Category:Fabulous season two